


It Started With Pizza

by anxiousdraco



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, memebased writing, possible sequal eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdraco/pseuds/anxiousdraco
Summary: Based on this post: http://anxiousdraco.tumblr.com/post/157844482187/onyourleftbooob-which-one-of-your-otp-is-the-bluePure meme-based Holtzbert.





	

Holtz had been working on her latest toys for hours now. It just needed a little tweaking and then it should be finished. She glanced at the clock. _Shit!_ Holtz realized it was nearly 10 pm. Whether she liked it or not she had an 8 am lecture so she should probably get to sleep. While checking her phone, her stomach rumbled, agitated. _Ugh, I should probably eat…_ Holtz opened up her contacts and called the local pizza joint. “Yeah, can I get an order for delivery?”

“Sure, ma’am, what can I get ya?” The girl on the other line responded.

“Uhh, just a medium six cheese pizza, two chocolate brownies, a slice of cheesecake, uhhhhh, a two liter of Dr. Pepper and a two liter of Mountain Dew, uh, a small meat lover’s pizza…and that should be it.” Holtzmann was out of breath by the time she finished her order.

If the pizza lady was annoyed with Holtz’s long order, she didn’t sound it. “Alright. That’ll be…$51.50. Cash or card?”

“Cash,” Holtz rattled off her address and quickly added, “Oh, and send your cutest delivery girl.”

The pizza lady must have heard her wink through the airwaves because she stuttered a bit, “Oh, u-uh, will-will do! Thank you for choosing Milly’s Pizza!” _Click._

Holtz smiled to herself and grabbed her wallet. Even though she’s a college student, she’s on a full ride scholarship and she makes and sells gadgets for people — so she’s lucky.

About ten minutes went by when her phone lit up.

**555-3018: HOLTZ, your next pizza delivery is scheduled for SATURDAY, MARCH 4 at 10:30 PM. To confirm txt YES. To decline txt NO. Txt HELP 4Help.**

Holtz loved automated notifications.

**Holtzy: Thank you milly mommy you beautiful woman. I shall call you the carbs vixen.**

**555-3018: We’re sorry, we don’t understand. Please CONFIRM or DECLINE your pizza.**

**Holtzy: When I make love, I imagine you tossing some dough, naked…**

**555-3018: Dude, our automated system isn’t actually set up yet. This is a real person texting you. I make minimum wage, just tell me if you want the pizza.**

Holtzmann couldn’t help but crack the hell up, she probably ruined this dude’s night.

**Holtzy: Sorry bro. Yeah, I want my pizza but remember to send the cutest girl!!!**

About ten minutes went by without response, so Holtz started cleaning up her living room that was wrecked with science stuff.

-Pop-

Her phone went off once more. **555-3018: Coming down the street now.**  
Moments later, Holtz heard rhythmic knocking on the door. She fixed the pins in her hair and answered. “Hey pretty lady.”

Standing before her was a girl that looked about her age, and kind of familiar. She had reddish-brown hair with straight-across bangs, and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing the Milly’s Pizza orange polo and black jeans. “H-hey. Uhm, your order is kinda big so I have to get the rest of it out of the car…but here are the two pizzas and brownies. Be right back!” The girl smiled after handing the four boxes to Holtz. She stepped off the porch and grabbed the cheesecake slice and sodas from the car and waltzed back. “And your cheesecake and sodas! Thanks for choosing Milly’s!” She smiled an award winning smile and Holtz couldn’t help but smile back.

“Thanks, sunshine. They really did send the cutest delivery girl, huh?” She winked.

The pizza girl blushed wildly, and it looked lovely. “Aww, thank you…uhm. The total is $51.50.”

Holtzy fished out her wallet and gave her $60. “Keep the change, baby. G’night.” Holtzmann smiled once more and went to close the door, “Stay safe out there,” she added with another wink. Holtz could tell even from behind the door that the girl was still a little stunned.

Juggling all her boxes and her _two_ two liters, she danced her way over to her little dining room table — AKA a card table and a cement stool she DIY’d. She liked to call it minimalist but it was just because she hated buying actual furniture. Why buy real furniture when you could A. Make your own. Or B. Get it from Goodwill for like, ten bucks? You know?

Holtz set everything out and chowed the fuck down. She kept glancing at her phone as if expecting something, but continued eating without distraction.

Around one in the morning, Holtz had finally finished her food and settled into bed, but she had kept on glancing at her phone. She felt like something was…missing.

Whatever.

::

Holtz woke up at 8:45. Her lecture was at 8 and her alarm was set for 7:30 but here she is, groggy as fuck at EIGHT FORTY-FIVE. The worst part? She woke up from a text. Not her goddamn alarm.

**555-3018: Hey, so, this is…weird. But I delivered your pizza last night, and you’re supposed to be in this lecture with me, and it’s 8:30…so…**

**Holtzy: SHIT**

Holtzmann threw on a baby blue crop top and some overalls, and grabbed her hairtie, glasses, and bag of makeup and dashed out the door. In the taxi, Holtz put her hair up and added all the pins, put some concealer on her dark circles, filled in her brows, and put a light shade of lipstick on. Finally, Holtz got to her lecture hall at 9:30 and walked clumsily and not-so-quietly to her seat. 

She glanced around looking for pizza girl, but she was still a little disoriented. Her phone buzzed.

**555-3018: Two rows behind you, six seats over. :)**

Holtz figured she should ask this girls’ name so it wasn’t just numbers in her phone.

**Holtzy: thank ya babe. you look marvelous. may i have the honor of knowing your name? ;)**

**555-3018: It’s Erin. Now pay attention.**

Holtz smirked and added her name with a sparkly heart emoji. Mainly because Holtz could feel her heart flutter every time she got a text from Erin. _Shit._

::

After the lecture, which Holtz was only present for thirty minutes of, she waited for Erin outside of the classroom.

“Hey cutie.”

“Oh, hey, Holtz. It’s Holtz, right?” Erin smiled softly and Holtzmann’s heart fluttered again.

“Yeah, but if you’re freaky you can call me Holtzy, baby.” Wink.

Erin laughed. “Did you sleep in?”

They began walking the halls, and although Holtz had no idea where Erin was going next, she stayed with her anyway. “Yeah, I crashed around 1 and I guess I didn’t set my alarm correctly.”

“Aww. Well, I have another lecture and then I’m off to work. Stop by the pizzeria if you want?”

“You know it.” Another wink. “Have a good day.”

“You too, Holtzy.”

::

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feelin' really crappy abt my writing recently but I /might/ make a part two.
> 
> @anxiousdraco on everything


End file.
